Angel Dylans POV
by Paperclip Chick
Summary: the first five chapters of the book angel in Dylans Pov i did this for a project so it's only five chapter and I my teacher had her baby so she couldn't help me with this before hand
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Disclaiming I don't own maximum ride! here see that I don't own it! I don't like Dylan nope nope nope I refuse to like him!**

**Dedicated to Anime Freak whom got me addictied to the books!**

Chapter 1

That morning I saw Max, asleep, in a tree, again. She was probably moping over. . .No forget it. I looked back at Max. Her eyes popped open and she almost fell. Not thinking I ran out of the house, I spread out my wings and took the long way around when I realized she won't like it, she can handle herself. Max can be pathetic. No I can be. No again I AM pathetic. I laughed at me own patheticness. Creeping up behind her quietly like I've seen her do so many times. I've learned alot from Max. Well not from her from watching her. Without thinking I went.

"Boo!" I knew she was thinking about hitting me but I didn't care as she jumped.

**Okay I hate how this is sooo short. It looks so much longer on the peice of paper but anyway yeah I called him pathetic! I win! :O) lol sooo click next to read the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaiming do I look like I own this? No I don't I do not own Maximum Ride there happy? Okay let's read!**

**Still dedicated to Anime Freak!**

As she whirled around on her branch I thought about how I was possibly. No I was going to die. All I did was smile as she cleanched her fist her knuckles white as if she was going to punch me.

"What do you want?" She scowled at me.

I said something I've been thinking for awhile but never thought I would say it allowed. "What the matter?" Pause. "Don't know who you are without him?"

"I'm so _sure!"_ Her eyes glowered.

Before I could answer her back she used alot of her force and shot out a hard kick and knocked me off the branch I was sitting on. I surprisingly was not expecting that, It's funny you expect something to come for a week and when it finally comes it's completly unexpected right? I've watched the flock for so long I've gotted tougher and learned. . . Alot. I shoot at my wings feeling a smile escaping my lips. I came at her with just about everying which honestly wasn't much and knocked her off her won branch. She was cought off guard and fell fast her wings extending.

Flying under her, grabbing her arms. I laughed lightly.

"Get your hands off m-" Max started but in the next second, without thinking I pulled her close and kissed her -hard? I heard her gasp and felt her freeze. Unexpectdly letting go of her and swooped up watching as she fell but I knew she would catch herself.

**Anybody else hate the extra super short chapters James Patterson writes? Anyway that was chapter 2 why is everyting bigger on paper then the computer? Don't answer that I know the answer but still.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** I dont own maximum ride now are we done here?**

**Dedicated to Anime freak still and everyone who might like this but isn't telling me.**

She caught herself and I realized I wasn't going to see another day. I watched as she flew back up and said, "Admit it! Your heart it pounding!"

"That was from the free fall!" She yelled circling me in the sky, I was on a roll so I kept going.

"Look at you!" I taunted. "Moping in a tree! Feeling all sorry for yourself!" I faced her as we circled each other, our wings rising and falling in unison. "Oh my boyfriend's gone." I said in a high squeaky voice, which I felt was right and wrong. "Oh, what shoud I do? Oh. I can't live without him! Ohhh!"

She darted in to hit me. I blocked her arm and pushed her back. I was sooo in for it.

"Shut up!" Was her oh so best comeback? Please. "You don't know what I'm thinking or feeling!"

"Yeah, you're sitting in a tree because you're fine," I was flushed but I kept it coming. "That's easy to see. I can't believe this is Maximum Ride, destroyer of despots, warrior battle hottie, leader of the flock! All you need now to make yourself more pathetic is a pint of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream!"

I had hit a nerve but I didn't care. I'm tired and angry.

"Me, pathetic?" She snapped back. "Look in a mirror lately loser? I can't stand you, but every time I look up you're making cow eyes at me!" she swung her feet and smashed me in the chest. Letting out an "Oof." I fell twenty feet and caught my breath.

"My turn." I muttered. I rushed back and whapped her wing with my wing which felt. . .weird?

"Oh you can stand me," I said which was the best come back I can make right now. "You're just afraid to!"

"You're a delusional freak!" She shrieked as she tried to drop down on me. But I feinted and swung to the left, grabbed her ankle and yanked hard. She went horizontal. She sucked in a breath and I let go of her, then she managed a weak kick to my arm. She still didn't get I learned to fight from her. I almost started to chuckle when she spoke.

"Why can't you just get out of here and leave me alone?"

It took me a second to respond. "I can't!" I shouted back angry I was.

"You can," she said through gritted teeth."Just point your wings that way and flap!"

"No, I mean I really can't!" I lost all bitterness and hovered in the air next to Max. I rubbed one hand across my chin. "I actually can't." Calmer now, I looked at the ground far below us. "And you know why Max. Don't make me say it." I defiantly sounded frustrated.

If you don't know it's flash back time. When I meet her I told her I was created -literally- just for her as her "perfect other half." Which I do believe . . .for the most part.

"I know why Dylan. It's because I'm the only available teenage winged female you've ever met. You might want to wait until they start mass producing them. Better selection. They've still got to work all the bugs out." I knew she was thinking of Fang when she finished. I saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Never Max." I said. "I'm programmed to imprint on you. You know it. I can't fight the urge to be with you. No matter what."

"That's why you've been stuck to me like glue?"** ( A/N Woah woah stuck like glue you and me baby where stuck like glue. . sorry carry on.)** She said. "Because you have to?"

I frowned. "Yeah I think." I really don't know.

"You think?"

"I think I'd want to be with you even if I were programmed to do the exact opposite." She said nothing. Instead she folded back her wings and dropped fast to the ground. The I followed with nothing more to say.

**Done! finally you don't know how annoying it is to re-write a story 3 times!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 don't own now you may read.**

**Still same dedication.**

I walked to the house, with Max, in complete silence. I had nothing to say but I felt like a complete jerk.

"Taste," Nudge said shoving a cookie at Max. I walked toward the side of the house. I heard everything from Tarzan to puzzle pieces to cookies and chocolate. I looked out into the window. I was just about to take a quick flight when I heard Angel say someone's coming. I decided to stay.

"Who is it?" Max's mom said.

"It's Jeb," She said. "Jeb and , Hans Gunther-Hagen." I wanted to go and drop kick the jerks but I knew better. I kept listening.

"How did they-" Max looked at . "You told them we were here! You know I hate seeing Jeb! And last time I saw he'd just accidentally almost sort of killed Fang!"

Whoa mouthful! I whipped the blond hair from my face and sat on the window sill where no one saw me..

"I know, honey," she said. "But Jab called, and said he just had to talk to you. Something urgent- he was very insistent."

Max looked like she was ready to punch something. "I'm not talking to him.''

I opened my big mount unwillingly. "If Max doesn't want him here, he shouldn't be here," She looked back at me, I swing gracefully thought the large window.

"Don't worry Max," Angel noted talking Max's hand. "Whatever he says, we're in this together. We're the flock."

No one said anything. It was kinda surprising.

She shrugged. "Let him in."

**Okay I'm still amazed at the shortness! Ah well this was my project and all there is left is one more chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I don't own anything!**

**Same dedication.**

We all heard it: The drone of a small airplane. A minute later, Jeb was at the door with . Max looked like running and screaming bloody murder. See I didn't know the whole back story with Jeb and the flock so I stayed where I was keeping my mouth shut.

There was a lot of tension in the air.

"So much for my vacation," she said crossing her arms across her chest. Angel copied her, then the flock well the rest of them, and me. I didn't know what to do so I followed.

"It was more of a staycation." Gazzy mused,

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Jeb said. "But we really need to talk to you, but especially Max."

I was thinking this ought to be good before Max opened her mouth.

"This oughta be good." She went on. "Let me guess. We're needed for a research mission at the coldest place on earth?"

I was confused but they went on.

"No," said Jeb. "This is bigger than you, bigger then all of us, I need you to open your mind and listen."

"Last time I opened my mind, you injected hallucinations into it," I needed a back story here. "Is it. . . a crazed megalomania who has a secret under water lair where pollution is creating huge, mutant sea monster?"

"No," Jeb said looking irritated.

Mess with the bull you get the horns, I mused to myself.

"Yeah because how likely is that?" she scoffed. "That would never happen! It's crazy!"

"Just hear me out. An evolutionary revolution is happening all over the world."

"Which means what exactly?" Max asked.

"Worldwide, a new generation of children with supernatural powers has appeared." said.

"So far you're not reverting my attention," she said

"You know that there are labs and schools al over the world that are trying to sped up the human evolutionary process." Jeb said.

"I do now," Max said her eyes flickered to anger to curiosity in the same second.

"Dedicated men and woman of science are trying to find a way to save the human race. And they've been successful, for the first time."

I was going to well I wanted to go over there and comfort Max but I decided against it. She wouldn't take it anyway.

"Yeah know that, historically, you've been among the most successful of the recombination-DNA life-forms," Jeb said. "You were the fifty-fourth generation of DNA experiments."

"The Erasers were the seventeenth." Jeb said. Whoa hold up the made humans into little pink squares? I should talk to someone before going berserk!.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little jaunt down memory lane," Max said. "But you're not making a lot of head work here in fact you're just annoying the heck out of me and making me remember all the reasons I never want to talk to you again."

Note to self **Never EVER** give Max another reason to hold a grudge.

"My point is that you guys were successful." He said. "I'm sure you remember all the versions that weren't successful."

"I'll have their catastrophic images burned into my brain till I die," Max said. "Are we done here?"

"No," Said . "These children, this new generation, are ones you'll be leading, after you save the world. It's time you start leading them. Now"

**Okay I'm officially done! Yeah! Anyway Hope you liked it! bye!**


End file.
